M.D. Day
M.D Day is the eighteenth episode of the series, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It aired on March 14, 2015 to an audience of 1.78 million viewers. Plot Summary The Harper Quads tell Josie the story about their yearly check up. After coming back from the last doctor office covered in trash, The Harper Quads tell Josie how their visit turn into a disaster. Meanwhile, Anne attempt to switch a red sticker on her kids files with a green sticker, believing a red sticking means something bad, while Tom pretends to be a doctor in order to help Anne. Full Story The Harper Quads enter Tom's Get Sporty, exhausted, breathing heavily and covered in trash. Josie gives them drinks to cool off. They start explaining to Josie what happened: It was their Medical Doctor Day when they go for yearly check up. However, the quads are banned from all the closest hospitals because something bad always happens whenever they go to see a doctor. There's only one last doctor left. So, Anne and Tom had to drive for miles and miles to get to a doctor where the quads haven't been banned yet. The parents had even promised to give the quads a magnificent celebratory cookie tower if they could return from the doctor without being kicked out. This time, Dawn took charge to make sure they don't repeat the things that cause them to be kicked out. Dicky's problem is usually that he has a shy bladder and never manages to pee when requested at the hospital. So, Dawn organized for Dicky to pee before leaving home. Unfortunately, he peed in her water bottle. Ricky's issue is that whenever they get to a hospital, he starts reading symptoms of various diseases, then freaks out thinking that he's got all those diseases. So, they gave him a magazine to keep him busy. Nicky's problem is germophobia. So, they prepared him properly to make sure he doesn't come close to germs. And Dawn's issue is that she's afraid of needles. They didn't prepare her at all but she believes they won't be injected and besides, she is a big girl now. When they arrived at the hospital, Anne left Tom looking for a parking space. At the nurse's office, she started talking about her many kids and their issues, which caused the nurse to put a red flag on the quads' files. So, Anne concluded that it was a bad sign and started trying to figure out how to get those files and replace the red flag with a green one. She enlisted Tom to pretend to be the visiting doctor, Dr. Fetoosh in an attempt to steal back the kids' files. Meanwhile, the kids plan didn't go so well. Apparently, the women's magazine that Ricky was reading had articles about pregnancy. After reading all the pregnancy symptoms, he started thinking that he's pregnant too and freaked out. Nicky's attempts to avoid germs only led to a more germ scare. And in the commotion, Dicky's pee bottle dropped. So, Dawn had to try to calm the boys down and get them back on track. The most difficult part was when she had to sing for Dicky in order for him to pee. She thought she had got everything under control. But then, when it came to her turn, the nurse pulled out a big needle. Dawn couldn't help but freak out, almost ruining the day. Things got even worse when their dad got busted for pretending to be Dr. Fetoosh. After explaining the situation to the nurse, Anne was surprised to find that the nurse had only placed the red flag to indicate that her family needed more time. After that, the Harpers put in their best and held it together until their M.D. Day was complete. As a reward for leaving a doctor's office without getting banned, the quads were finally given the cookie tower they had been promised. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper * Gabrielle Elyse as Josie Cooper Guest Cast * Mary Passeri as Andrea * Mark Adair-Rios as Dr. Miller * Nick Jaine as Dr. Fetoosh * Alexandra Nettinga as 5 year old Dawn * Cole Michael's as 5 year old Ricky * Roman Coto as 5 year old Dicky * Niko Villalpando as 5 year old Nicky Trivia *It is revealed that for the past five years, the Quads have been banned from every doctor office due to them acting up during their visit. *Reason why the Quad are banned from doctor offices. **Nicky = Convince himself that Doctor Offices are homes for germs. **Ricky = Believed to have a any type of sickness when he read medical pamphlets. **Dicky = Have shy kidneys when he is given a sample cup to use. Like our brave squadron leader. **Dawn = Would attack a doctor and a nurse to prevent getting a shot. *Since they were five, Tom and Anne made the kids promise if they were well behaved during their check up, they would buy them a cookie tower. Gallery You may view M.D Day's gallery here Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015